Sirius, you fool!
by Prongs II
Summary: First uploaded as only a short talking-fic, now changed to a whole one-shot. Sirius still ruins everything though... How can you ever manage with a surprise if a Marauder is hungry?


It was a very special day, in other words, it was the birthday of one Peter Pettigrew. Being the youngest of the gang, he usually got mocked about for being "little", but today he was to turn seventeen just like the others.

The others were now hiding in the dormitory of the seventh year boys. James, being accompanied by his girlfriend, Lily, crouched behind Sirius bed. Remus did the same thing behind Peters bed. Sirius stood behind the open door to the bathroom. They were all waiting for Peter to come in, so that they could jump out from their (bad) hiding places and shout "Happy Birthday!"

They had planned this for quite a while now. Since Lily was with them this year, they couldn't very well do what they used to (snatch a lot of food from the house elves and party in the Shreaking Shack). Instead, they were to give Peter all of his present now, before they went down to have lunch. Luckily it was a Saturday and they could all pretend like they had forgotten his birthday. Sirius had also made some requests for the house elves, which they had promised to fix. A cake, butter beer and some other stuff he thought was important at a birthday.

When they had waited for a good ten minutes all but Sirius were tired of sitting so uncomfortably. Sirius leaned against the wall. He looked at his watch and sighted heavily.

"Isn't he coming soon? I'm starving!" he whined. "We DID say half past, didn't we?"

James nodded. "Yeah we did, he should be here now. But on the other hand, Peter isn't exactly the best when it comes to being punctual."

"Sch!" Lily hissed from beside James. "He might be coming any second now!" she scolded at them. Remus nodded from behind the bed, but Sirius was starting to feel irritated, like he usually did when he didn't get any food for a long time. He started to complain loudly.

"Sirius! Shut up! He's coming!" Lily said as threatening as she could when speaking as quite as possible, that Sirius would still hear it over his own whining.

"… And I mean, you'd think he would be in time when we've fixed all this for him, and I'm soo hungry, and I fixed all the food myself, we should eat…" the door opened and a short, rat like boy stepped in, to hear the last of Sirius words.

"Oh, hey guys, I was looking for you. Didn't you say the common room? Anyway, should we go grab some lunch?" He looked at them, Lily, James and Remus uncomfortably crouched behind beds and Sirius coming from behind the bathroom door. Peter made a confusing face. "What are you doing?"

Lily glared in Sirius direction as she stood. "This is your entire fault," she said, very much annoyed.

Sirius shrugged. "Know, sorry. I really am hungry though." Remus just shook his head.

"Okay guys, let's eat, and take the other things afterward. We still have something to say though," James said, and stepped between Lily and Sirius, as though her looks might hurt his best friend even at the safe distance. Lily looked at him, and them at Peter.

"Oh! Of course, let's say it, shall we? One, two, three…" Together with the boys, except Peter who still looked confused, she said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" as happy and loud she could. Peters face broke into a big smile.

"Thanks guys! I almost though you had forgot… But why were you hiding behind the beds?"

As they went down to the common room, Remus explained their first plan, which Sirius had effectually ruined. He told Peter they would give him some presents after lunch instead.

"I'm sorry, really, Wormtail, but you know how I get when I don't get to eat…" Sirius pleaded for forgiveness. Peter laughed.

"Sure. Thanks a lot guys."

* * *

**A/N: **I was going through my stories and found this, that is to say, the first one, which I wrote four-five years ago. When I first wrote it it was never supposed to be anything more than just a short, pretty weird talking-fic. But now I figured it had potential to be a lot better, so I wrote this, based on the first one. I hope you liked it. The original in all its glory:

* * *

**Sirius you fool! **

Sirius: Remus, I'm hungry…

Lily: Schh! Don't say anything!

James: Now you made me hungry too, mate.

Lily: Are you totally…?

*light turns on*

Peter: Heey! What're you doin'?

Remus: Sirius, this is all your fault…

Sirius: Well, but I really am hungry…

Peter: Oh, are you goin' to eat? I came just in time, didn't I?

James: Yes you did, Wormtail. Let's eat!

Remus & Lily: -sighs-

* * *

So, what d'you think? Please give me a review :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
